Supervivencia'
by AlexanderMan
Summary: Ha nacido la Primera Hembra Saiyajin, Bra, Eso significa Sobrevivir a la extincion, Mantener Viva a la raza Saiyajin Y al Mismo tiempo, el despertar de los mas bajos y Pervertidos instintos De los Mas Nobles.
1. Chapter 1

"_¿Qué estoy Haciendo Aquí?"_

Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza el gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Sentando en una banca de espera viendo pasar a médicos y enfermeras que lo ponían mortalmente nervioso y que sabía, en cualquier momento terminaría fulminándolos a todos.

Ese día seria especial, hacia exactamente 7 meses que Bulma le había dado la noticia y no amerito en lo más mínimo una fiesta ni una felicitación para él, esa noticia le acarreo de varias preocupaciones. Pero no podía decírselas a su mujer porque ella estaba encantada con la noticia y arruinarle sus planes y verla triste era algo que él no quería ver.

Así que se guardo sus preocupaciones para él solo, intentando resolverlas con alguna idea, pensando y pensando por las noches sin poder dormir, tratando de no parecer angustiado o nervioso cada vez que Bulma le comentaba sobre alguna cosa que le había dicho el médico y que la había puesto más que contenta, Aun que para Vegeta todo hubiera sido más fácil si ese "pequeño estorbo" como le llamaba el, hubiera sido eliminado de sus vidas una vez que Bulma se hubiera enterado de su existencia.

"_Necesito decírselo, ella necesita saber las consecuencias de esto, se que le dolerá pero tengo que tener el valor para advertirle… ¡Ella tiene que saberlo, maldita sea!"_

-¿Señor Vegeta?-

El saiyajin alzo la cabeza abruptamente para ver quien había osado decir su nombre, vio a un medico en el pasillo el cual sabia había atendido a Bulma. Y No espero más y fue rápidamente hasta él y le tomo del cuello fuertemente.

-¡¿Por qué me hicieron esperar tanto?- Decía mientras zarandeaba al médico quien asustado intentaba explicarle al nervioso Príncipe.

-Señor, Ha sido un proceso complicado pero ella está bien, puede pasar a verla si usted…-

-¡Llévame con ella, Ahora!- Ordeno el príncipe lanzándole una mirada fulminante que hizo que el médico casi corriera delante de él para guiarlo hasta la habitación que no quedaba muy lejos, una vez adentro, el médico huyo antes de ser asesinado, dejando a un Vegeta totalmente paralizado en el umbral mientras veía la tierna escena delante de él.

-¡Hola amor, ven conmigo, Quiero que conozcas a tu nueva hija!- Dijo una emocionada Bulma desde la camilla de la Suite privada del hospital, hacia poco rato que la habían ayudado a asearse y vestirse después del parto, y ahora se veía reluciente, hermosa, feliz, contenta de tener finalmente lo que tanto añoro desde hacía varios años. Una hermosa Hija.

Vegeta trago saliva desde donde estaba, no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería moverse de donde estaba, sabía que sus más terribles temores se habían hecho realidad. Ahora solo necesitaba decirle a su mujer lo que tenían que hacer, tenía que quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara, tenía que informarle sobre la pesadilla que se avecinaba…

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, ese bulto entre sus brazos empezó a moverse, fue donde Vegeta vio horrorizado como una pequeña cola de mono empezaba a moverse debajo. La expresión de horror que tuvo en su rostro no pudo ocultarla, y Bulma al darse cuenta de la cara que puso Vegeta se enojo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara? ¡¿No ves lo hermosa que esta nuestra pequeña princesa?-

-¡Esa cosa no es mi hija!- Fue lo único que Vegeta pudo articular antes de retroceder 3 pasos, no sabía que hacer, quería tomar a la criatura y fulminarla entre sus manos y por otra parte, quería olvidarse de todo problema y poder compartir con Bulma esa Alegría que en ese momento le estaba arruinado.

-¡¿Por qué has dicho eso? ¿Vegeta?-Bulma se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo de la camilla y empezó a caminar hacia él con la bebe en brazos que empezaba a quejarse en llanto.

-¡Bulma, esa criatura solo traerá sufrimiento y pena a nuestro hogar! ¡No podemos quedarnos con ella! ¡ES UN PELIGRO!- Grito, intentando hacer comprender a la heredera Brief, que con lagrimas en los ojos, escuchaba las duras palabras del padre de sus hijos. Sin poder entenderlo, ella se acerco más.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Mi sueño de tener una hija lo he tenido siempre ¡Y tu no me lo quit...!- De pronto, sus palabras fueron cortadas por un grito, el príncipe vio como sangre comenzaba a manchar la bata de su mujer, ella cayó al suelo sin soltar a la bebe que lloraba más fuerte. Vegeta corrió a sostenerla, pero el bulto entre sus brazos empezó a esfumarse y al mismo tiempo Bulma comenzaba a perder vitalidad.

-¡Bulma! ¡Maldita sea, REGRESA!- grito apretándola en sus brazos viendo como el cuerpo empezaba a dejarse caer totalmente sin vida. El bulto que antes era una hermosa bebe de cabellitos azules, ahora era una mancha de sangre en el suelo que cada vez se hacía más grande y manchaba los pies de Vegeta, quien lloraba en el suelo, gritando por el amor de su vida…

-¡BULMAAAAAAAAAA!

Despertó.

Miro alrededor de sí mismo, estaba acostado, alado su mujer sana y salva y mas que dormida, pues al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las 4:15 AM y posiblemente el sería el único despierto en Capsule Corp.

Opto por no decir ni levantar a nadie y poco a poco fue levantándose de la cama, cuidadoso de no despertar a su mujer quien dormía plácidamente del otro lado. Una vez fuera salió al pasillo y pudo ver entonces al fondo la habitación que hasta ese momento, le había dado "temor" entrar, con miedo de que alguno de esos sangrientos sueños de los que había tenido desde que nació se hiciera realidad.

"_Tengo que verla, tengo que terminar con esto de una buena ves…"_

Entro a la habitación, el cuarto estaba decorado hermosamente de rosa, con muchos grandes y enormes juguetes en su mayoría para bebes los cuales adornaban infantilmente el ambiente y en medio de la habitación una enorme cuna de caoba en la cual entre almohadas y peluches dormía inocentemente una hermosa bebe, a la cual habían puesto hace apenas 1 semana el nombre de Bra Brief.

Vegeta se asomo sin previo aviso, era tan indefensa, la pobre criatura tendría que pagar por los crueles instintos saiyajines, pero él tenía que hacerlo, o si no, mucho sufrimiento se desataría en la Mansión de los Brief. Él lo sabía más que nadie, y por eso levanto una mano y en esta empezó a formarse una bola diminuta de energía, pero suficientemente cargada como para matar en un microsegundo a la nena.

-Lo siento… Princesa- Dicho esto, cerró los ojos para evitar sentir más pena por la hermosa hija que había parido su mujer, y lanzo el poder.

-¿Papá que haces? – Menciono la vos de un Niño detrás.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe, totalmente paralizado, vio hacia abajo esperando ver el cuerpo muerto de la criatura, pero lo único que miro fue a la hermosa nena que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y en vez de ella, uno de los ositos de peluche que estaban adornando la cuna se había quemado totalmente por la bola de poder, el había fallado su ataque.

-Lo que esté haciendo aquí no te incumbe, ¡Regresa a la cama!- Ordeno, volteando a ver a Trunks de apenas 10 años que se había levantado a ir al baño, el niño miro a su papa primero y luego a su hermanita que dormía, y después salió del cuarto con ansias de volver a dormir en su cómoda y calientita cama.

El Príncipe de los saiyajines se volvió para ver a Bra, era tan hermosa, tan adorable, la bebe sencillamente más bonita que había visto desde que había llegado a la tierra, era una gran lastima matarla, tal vez si tan solo el mantuviera la esperanza de que los instintos saiyajines no afectarían en lo mas mínimo a su hija, a su familia, a la tierra y humanidad completos. Solo tal vez así el podría dejarla vivir y dormir tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

Suspiro.

-Al parecer la sabandija de Kami-sama quiere que vivas, Mocosa- Susurro Vegeta a su hija mientras la observaba descansar. –No soy capaz de matar a mi descendencia, y menos a una cosa tan hermosa como tu… Así que es mejor verte crecer y convertirte en una hermosa dama, confió en que el destino está a nuestro favor… -Vegeta frunció el ceño. Si la suerte los abandonaba y todo saldría peor de lo que planeaba, el mismo tendría que enfrentarse a muchos problemas después.

-Pero ahora tu eres mi Princesa, y yo tu Padre Protector y Mientras yo esté vivo, a ti no te pasara Nada…Absolutamente NADA-Y finalmente, apartándose de la cuna poco a poco, salió de la habitación volviendo con su mujer, y su difícil secreto del cual, a partir de ese día, nunca se libro hasta ver a su hija cumplir la mayoría de edad…

**Continuara. **

_El Príncipe de los Saiyajines Guarda celosamente un Secreto con relación a su Hija, Bra Brief, Algo muy malo le pasara a Los Guerreros Z una vez que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad. La raza Saiyajin está en Peligro, La Raza Humana Nunca podría perdurar sin Ellos. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Del Autor: **Gracias por los Reviews. Declaro que Dragón Ball Z no es de mi Creación.

Bulma entro a la casa rápidamente dando un enorme portazo al cerrar, el cual se escucho por toda la enorme Corporación Capsula, Camino rápidamente cruzando la Sala de Estar y El comedor, llegando a la cocina arrastro una silla hacia atrás y se sentó en ella bruscamente.

Sentía algo en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar, las lagrimas que desde hacía rato se aguantaba comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos quemándole el rostro con dolor y angustia.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito dando un manotazo a la mesa sin poder resistir su llanto, dejo caer su rostro a la superficie plana de la cenaduría y comenzó a gemir mientras interminables lagrimas caían al suelo. No podía pensar, ese dolor era insoportable, ya no quería vivir, tal vez era alguna depresión fuerte, tal vez ella sufría de algún síndrome, o simplemente no había nacido para esa vida que llevaba.

Desde la llegada de ella las cosas cambiaron tan radicalmente, que ella no estaba preparada para una modificación tan brusca a su vida, ella siempre había anhelado una hija y pensaba que si la obtenía su vida seria plena y satisfecha, crecerían como una familia feliz y todos se unirían en risas y abrazos, en besos y caricias, En palabras lindas y en frases alentadoras…

Entonces se dio cuenta de la Realidad.

-¿Mami?-

Bulma giro rápidamente la cabeza al oír el fino timbre de vos de su hija, a la cual en esos momentos eran los menos oportunos para verla. No quería oírla, no quería saber que existía, quería deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible, por un momento la imagino muerta, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la hermosa niña que apenas contaba con 4 años de edad que estaba delante de ella era su pequeña, desgraciadamente.

-Bra, vete a dormir…-

-Mami, Otra vez vino el Monstruo a Asustarme…-Menciono tímidamente la niña mientras en sus facciones se marcaban signos de miedo y confusión. Su inocente pijama todavía estaba levemente manchado de dulce, esa tarde había ido a una fiesta con sus amigas del Kínder. Esa tarde la había pasado de maravilla hasta que tuvo que regresar nuevamente a casa, donde tendría que jugar sola de nuevo.

-¡Demonios Bra! ¿Otra vez con esa tontería del Monstruo? ¡Ya eres una niña grande y lárgate a dormir! Deja de molestar por un momento ¿sí?- Dicho eso, la que antes era la hermosa y cotizada Bulma Brief, Heredera de toda la Fortuna de Corporación Capsula, y Ahora era la demacrada, cansada y siempre enojada madre de dos hijos a los que no quería y de un esposo que apenas le hacía caso… Tomo a Bra por el brazo bruscamente y comenzó a jalarla hacia las escaleras para subir y conducirla hasta su cuarto.

-¡Pero mamá el Monstruo!- Sollozo la Niña mientras era llevada rápidamente a su habitación.

-¡Calla Bra! ¿Quieres que vuelva a irme de la casa? ¿Quieres que vuelva a dejarte sola?- Paro de caminar, se agacho hasta la altura de la pequeña y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros. -¡¿Eso quieres?-

-¡No Mamá! No quiero que me dejes nunca- la niña llorando, asustada y sintiéndose culpable de nuevo se soltó del agarre y abrazo a Bulma fuertemente. La mujer rápidamente se irguió haciéndola a un lado y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación.

-Quédate aquí y no molestes ¿Oíste? Yo saldré a buscar a tu padre, El muy maldito al parecer sigue entrenando en las montañas, ¡Estúpido Perro! Y tu hermano se fue de campamento, regreso en unas horas, Adiós- Empujo a la niña dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta para irse rápidamente a tomar una nave y despegar hacia las montañas.

-Adiós mami…-Susurro Bra ya en su habitación, viendo como en su ventana se veía la nave donde iba su madre alejarse de la casa, dejándola sola como siempre lo hacía.

De pronto escucho pasos desde la terraza, volteo y vio la sombra de un enorme monstruo reflejada sobre las cortinas rosas, Bra trago saliva sintiéndose terriblemente asustada y corrió hacia la cama, donde se tapo con las sabanas hasta la nariz sin dejar de mirar esa sombra tenebrosa que la miraba con ojos rojos desde la terraza.

"No existen Los Monstruos… no existen Los Monstruos…" Se repetía una y otra vez y cada vez que volvía a ver hacia allá, encontraba la misma figura aterradora en el marco de la ventana. La niña sollozo entonces asustada por qué no se iba. Sabía que esa sería otra noche sin dormir.

Deseaba que su padre estuviera con ella, él era el único que la hacia reír, que la hacía sentirse querida, con el ella podía vencer cualquier monstruo y nunca la dejaba sola, su papá era su héroe, su adoración, sin el tal vez ella se hubiese ido de su casa para ir al polo norte con Santa Claus, o al bosque de las hadas como en los cuentos de las princesas, donde encontraría una familia que la quisiera y la amara para siempre…

Y sin Embargo, Su papá era lo Único que necesitaba.

_Continuara. _

**Notas del Autor: **Algo paso con Bulma quien ya no siente amor ni consideración por nada y nadie, Ni siquiera por sus hijos o su esposo, ¿a qué extremos llegara Bulma? Bra hasta entonces seria criada como una niña sin amor, a excepción de su Padre quien es el héroe de su historia. Lo que ella no sabe, es que cuando crezca, su vida empeorara remotamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del Autor: **De nuevo por aquí, muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes. La recomendación es que vuelvan a leer el anterior capitulo para refrescarse un poco la memoria de donde nos quedamos (yo tuve que hacerlo)

Disfruten su lectura.

**Capitulo 3.**

-Hermano, ¿Por qué papa llora?

-¡Cállate Bra!-

El adolescente de ojos azules y corto cabello blanquecino sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos temblorosas un ramo enorme de rosas blancas. Aun lado su pequeña hermana de 8 años que vestía un adorable vestido negro que la hacía ver muy linda pues contrastaba con su blanca piel y sus azules y penetrantes ojos.

-¡Trunks, Por favor dime!-

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-

Un fuerte empujón de la mano de Trunks sobre su hombro hizo que la niña cayera al suelo de rodillas, incrustando en sus manos pequeñas piedritas del cementerio en el que estaban.

Bra apenas pudo levantarse, cuando su hermano mayor la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la jalo hacia él.

-¡Escucha maldita mocosa, No andes preguntando nada estúpido como siempre lo haces! ¿Quieres saber por qué nuestro Padre llora? ¡Por qué Mamá murió! ¡ESTA MUERTA!-

La niña ya con lágrimas cayendo sobre sus rosadas mejillas le miro horrorizada. Sabía que hacia 1dia entero no había visto a su mamá, pero a veces pasaban días enteros sin que la volviera a ver, así que pensó que era normal… Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no.

-¡No es cierto!- Le grito con la vos quebrada, su hermano era cruel con ella la mayoría del tiempo, a veces le jugaba bromas que la terminaban por dejar en cama llorando o le decía cosas tan hirientes…

-¡Espera a que llegue su ataúd! Esta tan mal, la veras fría e inmóvil frente a ti. Dime hermanita… ¿Sabes cómo murió?- Bra movió la cabeza negativamente, no lo podía creer, no quería oírlo…

-Ella se suicido, se mato… ¡Se corto las venas con una navaja!- La agarro las fuerte del brazo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, arrugas de preocupación y estrés surcaron el rostro del chico.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡PAPÁ!-Gritaba la niña. Quería correr, alejarse de su hermano, de esas palabras tan crueles y feas, ¿Cómo podía alguien matarse a sí mismo? No lo entendía, era la primera vez que oír la palabra "suicidio" y esa palabra siempre la perseguiría por toda su vida.

-Papá no vendrá, idiota. Se fue a las montañas hace rato y sé que no regresara dentro de mucho, yo no me encargare de ti, solo eres un estorbo ahora. Una mocosa tonta que solo chilla y se queja. Mejor lárgate antes de que venga el cuerpo de Mamá, lo último que quiero oír son tus quejidos de mocosa… ¡Anda, lárgate!-

La soltó empujándola de nuevo, Bra tambaleo y después miro a su hermano retrocediendo, él le dio la espalda y sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia donde se veía una multitud vestida de negro que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

Entonces la niña comenzó a correr hacia la dirección contraria. Corría, corría, corría. No pares. No te detengas. Vendrá Trunks a gritarte de nuevo. Vendrá y te sujetara con tanta fuerza que te lastimara. Te dirá que tu mamá murió. Ella te dejo. Jamás volverá a estar contigo. Nunca te quiso. Nadie te quiere. Eres un estorbo ahora. Tu papá se fue lejos. ESTAS SOLA.

-¡Paaaapaaaaaaaaaaa!-Grito la peli azul de nuevo mientras corría más rápido.

De pronto tropezó y cayó al suelo, manchando su vestido negro y arruinando su peinado. La niña lloro más fuerte.

-¡Jajaja Te caíste muy gracioso!-

Bra no quiso ver quién era, uno más que se burlaba, uno más que la hacía sentir mal, otro más que la lastimaba, otro más que no la quería…

Sintió una mano sujetar la suya y jalarla para ayudarle a levantarse. Fue entonces cuando miro hacia arriba y vio la cara más angelical que pudo encontrarse dentro de todas las personas que conocía.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimaste?-

La niña no podía hablar, solo le miraba extrañada, ¿le pregunto si se había lastimado? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había preguntando algo así?...

-¡Pareces un zombi! Toda sucia y con tu cara de boba Jajaja- Reía el niño mientras la levantaba del suelo. La hija de Vegeta entonces frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres? ¡No puedo hablar con extraños!- soltó la mano del niño y lo miro detenidamente. Tenía más o menos su edad, un poco mayor tal vez. Sus cabellos eran alborotados y negros como la noche, vestía muy raro y su sonrisa era… muy bonita y amigable.

-¡No soy Extraño! ¡Soy Goten!-

-¿Go…Goten?- repitió balbuceando Bra.

-¿Tú cómo te llamas Chica-Zombie?-

-Me llamo Bra…- ¿Alguien se había interesado alguna vez por su nombre?

-¿Bra? Eso es lo que se pone mi mamá en sus bubis… ¡Mejor te diré Chica-Zombie!-

-Me gusta chica Zombie- Sonrió Bra. Por alguna razón, ese niño parecía ser alguien diferente a los demás, le agradaba.

Goten la miro sonreír. ¡Qué bonita sonrisa tiene ese Zombie! Pensó. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Dónde están tus papas?- Le pregunto rápidamente.

-Mi papa lejos, no sé dónde. Y mi mamá… -Su silencio y el dolor en su rostro fue suficiente para que Goten entendiera que ese tema no se tocaría de nuevo. No quería verla triste, parecía una niña tan débil.

-Eso significa que no tienes que pedir permiso para acompañarme a la feria, ¡Genial!-Festejo el pequeño Son.

-¿Feria? ¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Dios, me olvidaba que eres un Zombie! ¡Te enseñare lo que es una feria! Pero prométeme que no te comerás el cerebro de nadie…-

La niña rio entonces y asintió.

-Lo prometo, ¡Quiero ir a la feria, sea lo que sea eso!- La emoción se notaba en el rostro de Bra, sabía que la llevara a donde la llevara, sería algo bonito, ese niño parecía ser alguien que le hacía sentir mejor. De pronto sintió, que si Goten le decía que la acompañara hasta el fin del mundo, ella iría con él con gusto.

-¡Entonces vamos!-Y la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr por el campo hasta la ciudad. Ese día Bra descubrió dos cosas. Descubrió que la feria era muy divertida, y descubrió que la Felicidad si existía…

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

El hombre tecleaba furiosamente delante de su computadora, parpadeo un par de veces y finalmente opto por detenerse, quitarse los lentes y restregarse los ojos con su mano, al abrirlos vio enojado una foto delante de él en su escritorio. La estúpida secretaria lo había puesto ahí para "dar un aspecto amigable a su despacho" en la corporación Capsula. "Pura mierda…" pensó frunciendo mas el ceño.

Tomo el marco de la foto y observo la imagen, eran sus padres, Bulma antes de suicidarse y Vegeta antes de huir hacia Dios sabe dónde y desaparecer, en medio de ellos estaba un feliz Trunks que besaba el vientre abultado de su madre, ella estaba a punto de dar a luz a "esa engendro".

Arrojo la fotografía hacia arriba y lanzándole un pequeño poder la pulverizo rápidamente, ya no tenía familia, la única que vivía con él en corporación capsula era la más miserable de su sangre, su idiota hermana la cual le era una constante molestia, deseándola más muerta que viva, pues así no tendría que ver su triste semblante siempre que la encontraba estudiando o jugando.

TocToc -¿Señor Trunks?-El rostro de una bonita rubia de ojos azules se asomo desde la puerta, abriéndola levemente, estaba un poco temerosa, conocía el carácter de aquel poderoso Saiyajin.

-Rápido, pasa… ¿Por qué carajos te demoraste tanto, Marón?-Pregunto Trunks mirándola desde su escritorio apagando al mismo tiempo su computadora, hacía varios días que no había parado de trabajar, y se alegraba de poder solicitar a Marón y que ella acudiera cuando fuera necesitada.

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Lo siento, había mucho tráfico y no tenía mucho dinero para un taxi y decidí…-

-Mejor cállate y desvístete-Sentencio el hijo de Vegeta colocándose de pie y quitándose el cinturón. Ella avanzo lentamente hasta el, seria y tímida, como siempre se comportaba en su presencia. Mientras se acercaba al hijo de Vegeta, se desabotonaba la blusa que traía puesta con sus nerviosas manos.

Una vez cerca, el la tomo del brazo y la puso contra el escritorio, las duras manos cansadas de tanto teclear frente a la computadora procedieron a subirle la corta falda hasta la cintura, apartar las bragas y comenzar a penetrarla bruscamente. La chica puso sus manos sobre el escritorio mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de dolor. "Resiste Marón, Resiste" Se decía cerrando los ojos con fuerza, estaba a obligada a soportar ese dolor y más. Tenía que hacerlo, Trunks era un buen hombre, había ayudado a Krilin, su padre, a pagar los gastos de su operación para que este no muriera, desde entonces Trunks la llamaba con la excusa eterna que hacia aceptar a la joven. "Ven a saldar deudas conmigo…" y ella acudía desde hacía 6 dolorosos meses.

-¡Córtate ese estúpido cabello largo que llevas!-Se quejo Trunks, sosteniéndola contra el escritorio, besando sus pechos y mordiéndolos al antojo. Marón no respondió. –Me estorba cuando intento besarte-Siguió Trunks, al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus pechos y bajaba sus manos hasta su entrepierna. La rubia lo abrazo con fuerza y tapo su boca con una mano al sentirse invadida por sus dedos. "Gracias a él, tu padre está vivo" se decía Marón una y otra vez. Debía resistir.

No tenía otra opción.

Bra lo miro a los ojos, se mordió el labio indecisa, no sabía si acceder o no a la petición del chico que tenía delante de ella, miro sus manos, estaba sudado, podría ser peligroso, se dijo a sí misma.

De pronto, sintió un par de fuertes manos tomarla de los hombros, y al alzar la mirada se topo con esos obscuros ojos alegres que le miraban emocionados, una sonrisa ancha y picara y una mueca de impaciencia.

-¡Mi pequeña zombi! ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo malo estando conmigo?-

-No es eso, Goten-contesto Bra aun sin saber bien porque no quería ir. –Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Gohan, ira con nosotros, después de que se divorcio de Videl y Pan ya no lo visita tan seguido se siente muy solo, lo he invitado- La soltó para volverse hacia la ventana de donde había entrado, esa noche había muchas estrellas y una luna muy bonita.

-¿Regresaremos a buena hora?- Bra aun no estaba del todo convencida. Cuando el Saiyajin regreso la mirada hacia ella, miro a la delgada niña de 12 años parada frente a el, y ensancho aun mas su sonrisa, con un par de pasos llego hasta ella y la tomo de las manos.

-¡te prometo que a mi lado ningún maldito podrá tocarte un pelo siquiera!-Y le beso la frente tranquilizándola. Cuando volvió a verla a los ojos, estos estaban emocionados. -¡Esta bien, iré!-Sentencio la peli azul.

Y tomados de la mano, Goten, un alegre Saiyajin de 16 años partió con su mejor amiga volando hacia el cielo nocturno. La chica estrechaba su mano cuando titubeaba en el aire, hacia apenas 3 meses que Goten había empezado a enseñarle a volar y lo hacía muy bien, pero era complicado. Al llegar encontraron a un sereno Gohan que tomaba un tibio café mientras miraba el cielo obscurecerse.

-¡Por fin!-Exclamo sonriente, mientras veía aterrizar a los dos amigos, se acerco abrazando afectuosamente a Goten y saludando de un beso en la mejilla a la joven Bra. Entraron por un momento a la enorme casa que últimamente se veía muy sola sin la compañía de las mujeres que anteriormente Vivian en ella.

-¿Por qué Pan ya no viene? Antes la encontraba aquí todo el tiempo-Pregunto Goten terminando la soda que había sacado del refrigerador.

-Ella ahora tiene novio, amigas, muchas fiestas a las que asistir, ¿Un viejo como yo? A quien podría interesarle-

-¿Viejo?-pregunto desconcertada Bra desde el sillón, viendo la televisión. Había escuchado la conversación sin mucho apuro. –Tú no eres viejo, ¡Y le importas a mucha gente!-La niña sonrió cariñosamente –A mí y a Goten nos interesa tu felicidad-

Era la ventaja de ser aun una niña, Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa mientras pensaba "es una lástima que haya llevado una vida tan trágica" –Ven aquí, pequeña-la llamo. La semi-señorita de 12 años se coloco en pie acercándose a él y lo abrazo, el correspondió al abrazo cariñosamente. Bra envidiaba mucho a Goten, su familia era tan comprensiva y amorosa.

-¡Espero que tu no seas como Pan y me olvides cuando seas mayor!-Le dijo el hijo mayor de los Son mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos azules. Esa noche la jovencita le prometió que siempre seria el "tío favorito" que nunca tuvo. Y poco después partieron hacia el teatro, donde Goten rio hasta llorar junto con Bra, Gohan se limitaba a sonreír divertido y los tres gozaron de unas ricas pizzas al salir (11 pizzas para ser exactos).

A la hora de regresar, triste por culminar la noche, pero satisfecha de tan buena compañía, Bra se despidió de Goten en el patio trasero de corporación capsula, se abrazaron y el beso su frente agradeciéndole tan buena noche. Ella adoraba a su amigo de cabellos alborotados, era su todo, pues sin él en su vida, seguramente ella ya se hubiera suicidado, huido o alguna otra cosa parecida. Al fin de cuentas, a nadie le importaba.

Levito hasta el balcón de su habitación, cerró la puerta corrediza, las cortinas, miro la hora de su muñeca, las 12 de la noche, Trunks a esa hora saldría de su trabajo apenas para regresar a casa a dormir como siempre, nada había salido mal.

Se quito el suéter caminando hacia la cama para dormir tranquilamente…

La luz se encendió de pronto.

Paro, desconcertada, un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, no quería voltear, no quería verlo, sabia quien estaba detrás de ella y sin embargo, no se volvió, cerró los ojos sintiendo lagrimas asomarse en ellos. Sabía lo que venía, podía oír su fuerte respiración furiosa.

-Eres una pequeña puta-

-¡No es cierto!- ella entonces dio media vuelta, encarándose con el alto saiyan de cabellos lavanda a la que todos decían que era su hermano, pero ella lo consideraba mas como su demonio personal. Una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que cayera al suelo la hizo reconsiderar la opción de que fuera su demonio, llorando, ella trato de explicarse.

"¡Solo era un amigo! Vino a buscarme, yo quería salir…"

-Así que ahora no solo tendré que soportar a la basura de mi hermana, ¡si no la bola de insectos que vienen a abrirle las piernas noche por noche a la pequeña puta!-

-¡No hicimos nada! ¡Por favor Trunks!-

Muy tarde.

El avanzo rápidamente hasta la jovencita, la tomo del cuello de su vestido y la acerco a su rostro. –Escúchame bien, pequeña idiota. Los hombres no buscan a las mujeres solo por "amistad" ellos quieren acostarse contigo, ¡UTILIZARTE COMO SU JUGUETITO UN RATO!- La abofeteo de nuevo, Bra grito tapándose los oídos en el suelo, pero los gritos de su hermano seguían taladrándole la cabeza.

-¡Ahora dormirás, y me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver a tu "amiguito cogedor" por un buen rato, maldita ramera!…-La tomo del tobillo y la aventó hacia la cama, la niña cayo y abrazo una almohada rompiendo a llorar. Supo que el Saiyajin se fue cuando escucho el portazo y después silencio.

Silencio.

Permaneció llorando por un par de horas, deseando tener a Goten a su lado, poder sentirse protegida mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Era su amigo, y lo necesitaba.

Aun abrazando su almohada, acostada, miro por las cortinas de su balcón como la misma sombra de todas las noches se asomaba para verla desde lo obscuro. Ella suspiro al verla. Por alguna razón le reconfortaba tener esa misteriosa figura ahí, era la única que no la había abandonado desde que nació.

Sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, cerró los ojos y durmió, esperando que los moretones en su rostro no se marcaran tanto al día siguiente.

**Continuara. **


End file.
